


(honey, honey) i know that you're with it

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Filthy, Fisting, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Slapping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: wet.there’s slick on his thighs, dripping between his cheeks where he’s spread, open and wanton, wrists tied to his ankles, blindfolded, helpless.





	1. jaehyun

**Author's Note:**

> a quick a/b/o primer for how i imagine each secondary gender in this context:
> 
> alphas: regardless of primary gender, all alphas have typically "male" genitalia, with a cock and knot  
> beta: have genitals that correspond with the gender they were assigned at birth  
> omegas: regardless of primary gender, all omegas have typically "female" genitalia, and are able to bear children
> 
> johnny, jaehyun, yukhei, mark, and yuta are all alphas, taeyong is an omega. 
> 
> tags apply for later chapters.

wet.

there’s slick on his thighs, dripping between his cheeks where he’s spread, open and wanton, wrists tied to his ankles, blindfolded, helpless.

he can hear his alpha, smell him even through all the different musks clouding and clogging his senses. it soothes him and makes him leak all at the same time, desperation a hard knot in his stomach as he drools and whines around the gag in his mouth.

“he’s loud,” someone says. taeyong jerks, pleasure making his hypersensitive skin break out in goosebumps when a finger traces through the slick on his thighs, scooping the wetness up and shoving it back inside taeyong’s dripping cunt. taeyong mewls, desperately trying to grind down, but the finger is gone before he can get any more stimulation from it, only coming back to meanly pinch taeyong’s clit and make him squeal. “whiny little omega.”

“mmm,” another voice hums and that’s -  _ johnny, alpha.  _ taeyong squirms a little more, desperate to make johnny look at him, tell him he’s doing good and that he looks so pretty, a perfect little omega to fuck. “he’s just sensitive. can’t shut himself up when he feels it like this.”

someone huffs a laugh, humorless and mean, and that - sounds like yuta, taeyong thinks. he should be better at distinguishing them by scent, but the pheromones, the musk of alpha arousal and his own cloying slick is making it difficult to even tell which way is up anymore, so he settles for hopelessly guessing and whimpering for someone,  _ anyone,  _ to just  _ touch him. _

there’s - four other alphas in the room, plus johnny. he thinks - yuta is the one who’d just teased him, meanspritited enough that taeyong knows he’d be just as mean when he fucks. he’s pretty sure the one who tied him up was jaehyun, from the way he touched over taeyong’s thighs and shoved a thumb inside him, sweet enough to let taeyong steal some pleasure before they began to tease and torture him like he knows they plan to.

“feeling it? we’ve barely even touched him yet,” that’s yukhei, taeyong knows him from voice alone, the deepest of all the other alphas. 

“he’s fucking pre-heat, what did you expect?” johnny says, and suddenly there’s a hand, hot and heavy on his tummy, teasing around his navel. taeyong’s muscles jump, legs twitching against his binds, and he whimpers.

the hand creeps lower and taeyong’s breathing picks up when the fingers caress the crease of his thigh, inching closer and closer to where taeyong is wet and begging for it.

he tries to plead around the gag, but all he gets out are half formed slurs and whimpers, wiggling his hips and spreading himself wider, wanton.

“look at you, hyung,” says mark, and oh  _ god, _ he pushes two fingers inside taeyong’s cunt, curling them upwards, petting over taeyong’s swollen, slick walls. taeyong makes another desperate noise against the gag, wailing when mark adds his thumb to the mix, flicking it against taeyong’s aching clit.

taeyong’s breathing hard through his nose, eyes rolling back under the blindfold as mark fucks him with his fingers. out of all the alpha’s in the room, taeyong’s surprised the most that  _ mark  _ said yes to this - mark has always been a softer, sweeter alpha than the rest, but the way he curls his fingers in taeyong’s pussy and fucks him like he means it has taeyong rethinking everything he thought he knew about him.

“cut that shit out, mark,” yuta says. to his dismay, mark pulls his fingers from taeyong’s body with a dirty wet sound, leaving him aching and empty again. he mewls against the gag, clenching against nothing, flexing his pussy and hoping someone,  _ anyone,  _ will fill him back  up.

“kinda getting tired of his gag,” johnny murmurs, sounding way too god damn nonchalant for the way he’s making taeyong’s world fall apart just by speaking. 

“want me to take it off?” yukhei asks, and johnny must nod or affirm it wordlessly, because the next thing taeyong knows, yukhei’s hands are on his cheeks, unstrapping the gag and pulling it out from between taeyong’s lips.

taeyong can’t help the way the sounds flood out of him now, unbridled and unbidden. he whimpers until he finds his voice, weak and shaky with how much he  _ wants.  _

“p-please,” he begs. “please, i’m -“

“god, the second the gag comes out he’s already begging,” yuta sneers. “are you that desperate for it, yonggie?”

“ _ yes, _ ” taeyong cries, because he  _ is.  _ he doesn’t care how he looks, tied up and spread out on johnny’s bed, wetter than he thinks he’s  _ ever  _ been, pre-heat or not, and he just needs  _ someone _ to put their  _ fucking _ cock in him already. like, what’s the point of an alpha gangbang if none of the alpha’s will actually  _ fuck  _ him?

“don’t be a brat, taeyong,” johnny admonishes him and taeyong flushes with shame. he shivers, skin breaking out in chills, pressing his lips together to bite back the way he wants to beg.

“so,” yuta says, placing a hand on taeyong’s thigh, and he squeals when yuta pinches a bruise into taeyong’s peachy skin. “have we decided who gets to fuck our little yonggie here first, or are we gonna have to rock, paper, scissors for it?”

yukhei snorts a laugh somewhere to taeyong’s left. “if we do that, poor mark’s gonna end up dead last.”

mark makes a noise of protest. “hey!” he says, and taeyong can imagine him pouting, so out of place in this current space and time, with taeyong tied up helpless on his bed, five alphas deciding in which order they’re all going to fuck him.

“i say johnny should decide,” jaehyun says. “taeyong’s his omega, after all.”

“hmm,” yuta hums. “agreed. so, johnny-ah, who gets his pussy first?”

there’s a brief moment of silence, short but incredibly tense, as taeyong waits to hear johnny’s answer. he honestly couldn’t care less who it is at this point, so slick and wanton and needy that he’ll take whatever it is that they give him, as long as they give him  _ something. _

“i think,” johnny says, pauses. taeyong waits on bated breath, “i think taeyong will decide.”

taeyong gives a little gasp of surprise. “alpha -“ he whimpers, gagging when two fingers push between his lips and down on his tongue, making him choke on them for just a moment, before they’re pulled out as quickly as they came. 

“you don’t want to pick, yonggie?” johnny says and  _ oh,  _ he’s  _ close,  _ taeyong can feel his heat and smell him and  _ god,  _ were those his fingers? in taeyong’s mouth? taeyong whimpers as another rush of slick gushes out of him, dripping onto the sheets.

“n-no, no i -“ taeyong stutters, overstimulated and overwhelmed, struggling to think past how wet he is and how bad he just  _ wants. _

“pick now, taeyong, before i change my mind and we leave you here with nothing.” 

taeyong doesn’t know what kind of fucked up he is that, instead of scaring him like it should, johnny’s threat makes heat curl in his belly, arousal running thick beneath his skin.

taeyong mulls it over, as well as he can in his foggy brain, and before he can think too much about it, he blurts out “jaehyun.”

another pause, another tense silence. “jaehyun, huh?” johnny says, the lilt to his voice teasing and dangerous at the same time. “tell me why.”

taeyong swallows, and says the only thing he can possibly think of in the moment: “he’s - big.”

“oh?” johnny says and -  _ god,  _ that’s dangerous, taeyong is  _ so  _ going to get it - “isn’t that a little selfish, baby? letting jaehyun stretch your pussy out before the rest of us get to have it?”

“n-no, i just -“ taeyong stutters, but johnny just cuts him off.

“don’t lie to me,” johnny says. “it’s okay if you wanna be selfish. you want us to make you feel good, don’t you?”

“ _ yes, _ ” taeyong breathes.

johnny hums, affirmative. “you just had to be honest, baby. jaehyun?”

taeyong sucks in a sharp breath, waiting, anticipating. he can hear the other alphas shuffling around him and then the bed shifts. when taeyong takes another breath in, his senses are clogged with an almost overwhelming flood of cinnamon and maple and pure alpha musk, the scent of jaehyun’s arousal so close it makes taeyong dizzy.

fingers trail up the inside of taeyong’s thigh, rubbing his slick into his skin. they trace upwards, feather light, so close to where taeyong wants them but still so  _ so  _ far away. 

“pretty,” jaehyun murmurs, swirling mindless patterns against the bruises on taeyong’s skin. 

“jae,” taeyong whimpers.

“shhh,” jaehyun hushes him. “i’ll make you feel good, don’t worry.”

jaehyun’s fingers leave him, and taeyong nearly cries in protest when his body shifts away again, but his sound of despair morphs into one of sudden shocked pleasure when the heat comes  _ right back, _ jaehyun’s mouth sucking hot and wet right over taeyong’s aching clit.

taeyong  _ howls,  _ pleasure cresting and breaking in waves down his spine. he arches off the bed, tried to spread himself even wider, fucking himself down on jaehyun’s tongue as he licks into taeyong’s cunt. 

one of jaehyun’s hands grips taeyong’s thigh and pushes it back, holding him open. his other hand comes to tease around taeyong’s hole while he sucks at his clit, pushing his thumb inside.

heat curls in taeyong’s belly, orgasm building and building, shocks of electricity buzzing down his spine like livewire, need making his toes curl and eyes roll back. he tosses his head, hips aching with the wide spread of his thighs, drooling slick as jaehyun eats him and eats him and  _ eats him. _

“f-fuck, jaehyun,  _ jae,  _ ‘m gonna - gonna come,” taeyong whimpers, torn between pushing his hips up towards jaehyun’s mouth on his clit or fucking down onto jaehyun’s thumb in his cunt. 

taeyong half expects johnny to tell jaehyun to stop, to keep taeyong edged and needy until johnny thinks he’s earned his orgasm, not allowed to come until each alpha in the room has had their fill of him. it's so often that way when johnny fucks him, spreads his thighs and screws him until taeyong’s crying for it, filling taeyong insides with come when he finally lets taeyong have it, shaking and squirting on johnny’s knot.

the words don’t come, though, so taeyong takes and takes and takes what jaehyun gives him, riding the waves of pleasure until they crest, breaking at their peak as taeyong comes, thighs shaking as slick floods over jaehyun’s chin, sobbing at how good it feels when jaehyun sucks his clit through the aftershocks.

“fuck, he looks so good like this,” yukhei says from somewhere to taeyong’s right, wet sounds from what taeyong can only imagine is yukhei jerking himself off to the sight of taeyong’s pussy twitching under jaehyun’s tongue.

god, that’s so  _ fucking -  _ “ _ ahhh!”  _ taeyong cries out, still coming down from the high of his orgasm as jaehyun crawls on top on him again, sparing him no time to recover before he’s pushing his cock inside, stretching taeyong’s sore hole around his girth.

“ _ shit, _ ” jaehyun moans, low and drawn out as he thrusts against taeyong’s core, tiny movements of his hips that let his pubic bone grind against taeyong’s swollen clit. “knew you’d be a good little fuck hole.”

“tell us how he feels,” says yuta, sounding much less composed than he was a few moments ago, a strain in his voice that wasn’t there before, and the thought that watching taeyong get fucked is making yuta lose his usually cool composure has taeyong flushing with pleasured pride.

“so tight,” jaehyun grunts, pulling out so just his tip is left inside before slamming back in, obscene noises filling the room with how fucking  _ wet  _ taeyong is. “you sure you’ve been fucking him enough, johnny?”

johnny makes a noise in the back of his throat, low and dangerous. “give it to him every day,” johnny says. “but that’s the thing about omegas, yeah? can stretch their pussy out as much as you want, and they’re right back to being tight as a virgin the next day.”

“‘s that right,” jaehyun murmurs, like an afterthought as he fucks taeyong like it's the first time and the last time all in one. (which, admittedly, it probably is, but taeyong’s just trying to get dicked, not make himself sad while he does it.)

“‘s what omegas are made for,” says mark, voice low. “only thing they’re good at is getting fucked.”

taeyong flushes, shame and embarrassment heating his skin. he wonders if johnny spoke with them beforehand, told them all his kinks and how to drive taeyong absolutely insane or if taeyong’s just that fucking predictable.

jaehyun’s hips give a slow, dirty grind against taeyong’s center, cock bumping up against taeyong’s sweet spot. taeyong mewls, gaspy little breaths bubbling from between his parted lips as he tries not to drool all over himself as he goes brainless with pleasure. “mmm, sounds about right,” jaehyun says, dark and predatory. “a cunt this pretty should always have a cock in it. don’t you think so, yonggie?”

taeyong squeals when jaehyun lands a hard slap to his thigh, realizing then that jaehyun was talking directly to him, and he expects taeyong to reply. “y-yes,” taeyong stutters out between moans, nodding lethargically and hoping it’s enough.

“yeah, that’s what i thought,” jaehyun says. he slows his thrusts and taeyong whimpers when jaehyun reaches down to grope around where they’re joined, pressing his index and middle fingers on either side of his cock, spreading taeyong’s pussy to watch the way he slides in and out, soaked with taeyong’s slick.

_ god, that’s fucking obscene,  _ taeyong thinks. he can feel the stretch and he knows they’ve all got to be staring, watching the way he’s pink and swollen and taking jaehyun’s cock like he’s greedy for it. 

“jae, please,” taeyong whines, skin buzzing like live wire as jaehyun keeps fucking him slow and smooth, dragging his thrusts out in a way he hadn’t when he first pushed inside, and it’s driving taeyong  _ crazy. _

“hush,” johnny admonishes him. “just take what he gives you, baby.”

taeyong sobs, pleasure  _ too much  _ and  _ not enough _ at the same time coursing through his veins like nicotine. the smell of alpha arousal nearly drowns him, thick and heady and  _ god,  _ he just wants jaehyun to  _ come. _

jaehyun moans, rough in the back of his throat. his hips stutter and he starts fucking taeyong a bit faster, the slapping of their skin made even more obscene by the wetness of taeyong’s slick between them. taeyong knows he’s got to be dripping all over jaehyun’s cock and the sheets, the scent of his own arousal potent enough to break through the cloying flood of alpha pheromones.

“fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ jaehyun curses, “gonna make me come, yonggie, such a good little pussy.”

taeyong whines, arches his back and clenches down on jaehyun’s cock. jaehyun curses again and taeyong can feel the swell of his knot pressing against his sore hole. he wants it, whimpers low and needy, bares his neck to beg, and cries out with loss when, instead of shoving his knot inside and forcing taeyong to take his come, jaehyun pulls out.

rushed, slick sounds fill the air again, jaehyun grunting in time with them. taeyong’s breathing picks up as he imagines how jaehyun must look, thick cock in one hand as he jerks his knot with the other, head tossed back in ecstasy.

a low, guttural growl is the only warning taeyong gets before hot, wet heat splashes over him, dripping over his cunt. taeyong shivers as jaehyun keeps coming, marking him with his release, slapping his cock against  taeyong’s swollen clit as he rides out the aftershocks.

“god, that’s pretty,” jaehyun murmurs, dragging his fingers over taeyong’s thigh, trailing through his come and circling over taeyong’s clit. taeyong’s hips jerk, pleasure a shock through his veins. he gasps when he feels jaehyun scoop his come and slick onto his fingers, cries out when jaehyun shoves said fingers into taeyong’s ass.

“ah, ah!” taeyong pants, hips twitching, trying to fuck down on jaehyun’s fingers as he thrusts them shallowly inside taeyong’s asshole. 

“mmm,” jaehyun hums, pulling his fingers out and laughing snidely when taeyong whines with the loss.  “someone’s gonna have to fuck your pretty ass too. seems like both your holes are slutty for it, huh yonggie?”

“please,” taeyong begs.

jaehyun backs off from the bed without another word, but taeyong hears him flop down onto what he assumes in the big comfy arm chair in the corner. he clenches with anticipation, toes curling as he wonders who’s going to fuck him next, pussy throbbing as he thinks about it.

“so,” johnny says, voice low but tinged with poorly concealed arousal. taeyong sucks in a breath.

“who’s next?”


	2. yukhei

the break taeyong gets between jaehyun pulling out and the next alpha filling the space between taeyong’s legs is so short it’s practically nonexistent. it’s exhilarating, being used like this, and it makes taeyong flush thinking that the alphas are all vying for their turn in his body to the point that the moment one of them is done with them, the next is chomping at the bit to get at him.

there’s no words exchanged, no clue to who’s body heat is taking place of jaehyun’s between taeyong’s spread legs. a large hand clamps over taeyong’s bruised thigh and taeyong jumps, started by the unexpected touch. 

the air around them feels like it’s buzzing, anticipation making the atmosphere thick. taeyong can hear nothing but the slight shuffling of clothes as the alphas move around, whether to relieve the pressure against their aching knots or get a better vantage point to watch taeyong get fucked again.

the hand on taeyong’s thigh suddenly turns into two, one on each, thumbing over soft skin taeyong knows is mottled purple and blue. the hands trail down taeyong’s legs, over his calves down to his ankles, where his wrists are tied to keep him spread.

to his surprise, the hands start to untie the ropes, tugging at them until they fall away and taeyong’s hands are free. taeyong flexes his fingers, tingling a bit as the blood rushes back in. taeyong yelps when his ankles are grabbed and his legs forced straight, the hands returning to his hips and flipping taeyong on his belly and yanking him up on all fours like he weighs absolutely nothing.

“mmm, that’s better,” yukhei says, and taeyong flushes. besides jaehyun and johnny, yukhei is the only other of the alphas that taeyong’s seen naked before, and taeyong’s pussy throbs at the memory of how _thick_ yukhei’s cock is, big and heavy like the rest of him. 

god, if johnny though jaehyun was going to stretch him out, yukhei is going to _ruin_ him.

“he’s pretty like this, hyung,” yukhei murmurs, stroking over the swell of taeyong’s ass and playing through the slick and come dripping down his thighs.

“he’s pretty any way you take him,” johnny replies. taeyong flushes with pride at the compliment.

yukhei doesn't reply, just makes a noise low in the back of his throat as he pets over the crease where taeyong’s ass meets thigh. his fingers tickle as he strokes over taeyong’s skin, and taeyong chokes on a moan when yukhei drags two over his perineum and pushes them into his asshole. 

he thrusts them shallowly a few times, tugging and stretching, taking taeyong’s own slick and fucking it into his ass. “pretty,” yukhei murmurs again.

yukhei runs his free hand over taeyong’s lower back while his other stays buried inside. he drags his palm up taeyong’s spine and weaves it into his hair. taeyong gasps when yukhei yanks his head back, licking over the column of taeyong’s neck, body huge and looming over him. “gonna fuck your ass,” yukhei says as he pulls back. the fingers slip out of taeyong’s body and taeyong whimpers. 

taeyong yelps in surprise when yukhei grabs his arms out from under him, forcing taeyong’s chest down into the sheets. yukhei grabs both of taeyong’s wrists in one of his large hands, trapping taeyong in that position, face down, ass up. taeyong’s thighs tremble and he clenches in anticipation, arousal leaking into his body like nicotine, heady and addictive.

panting, trembling, taeyong waits, nerves on livewire as yukhei keeps him on edge, close enough for taeyong to feel his body heat, but still not giving taeyong what he needs. taeyong wiggles, bouncing his hips and he begs, “please.”

“hmm?” yukhei says, mocking tone making the sweet timbre of his voice turn mean. “what are you begging for now? if you tell me, i’ll give it to you.”

taeyong whines, shame making him hot. he wants, _god he wants,_ but there’s just something about saying it out loud that makes him feel dirty, slutty, and even though he loves it, loves feeling like that, it’s still hard for him to get the words out sometimes. “m-my ass,” taeyong whimpers. “please, f-fuck my ass.”

now, while he begged and asked for it, what taeyong did _not_ expect was for yukhei to take his free hand, spread taeyong open, and push his cock into taeyong’s ass before taeyong even had a chance to take another breath.

taeyong chokes on his inhale, eyes burning behind the blindfold. it _hurts;_ no matter how well built taeyong is for getting fucked, having a thick cock shoved up a hole he admittedly doesn’t usually get fucked in has him gritting his teeth, trying to breathe through the pain shocking up his spine.

he whimpers, wiggling his hips back onto yukhei’s cock and trying to ease the ache. yukhei hums, grinding against taeyong’s ass. 

“does it hurt?” yukhei coos, petting over taeyong’s hip with his free hand.

“y-yes,” taeyong whines. it still aches but he can already feel himself getting used to it, his body adjusting to take yukhei’s cock like he knows it can. he circles his hips, bouncing a bit, and gasps when yukhei’s cock rubs over a sweet spot. “f-feels good though.”

a groan sounds from somewhere to taeyong’s left. “knew his ass would be slutty, too,” jaehyun says. a couple of the other alphas murmur in agreement, and taeyong flushes in a mixture of shame and pride. 

yukhei’s grip tightens around where he’s holding taeyong’s wrists behind his back, and taeyong sobs out a moan when yukhei pulls out, teasing taeyong’s hole with the head of his cock before he fucks back inside. he’s so _thick_ it makes taeyong almost delirious, stretching him and fucking taeyong even deeper than jaehyun had.

yukhei builds an almost soothing rhythm, thrusts measured and even as he rails taeyong’s aching hole. the pain has since dissipated, and all taeyong can feel again is overwhelming pleasure, clit swollen and pussy dripping with it, neglected and needy.

slick rolls in rivulets down taeyong’s thighs, pooling on the sheets. he hears one of the alphas coo at him, voice mockingly sweet. 

“his pussy’s crying for you, xuxi,” yuta says. “seems like it feels left out.”

“oh yeah?” yukhei says, a tinge to his voice that puts taeyong’s nerves on edge in the best way. he pulls out, slapping his cock against taeyong’s twitching asshole, and then in the next second, he pushes inside taeyong’s drooling cunt. 

taeyong’s thighs quiver and he sobs a moan into the sheets, dripping slick all over himself and yukhei’s cock. he’s so fucking _wet,_ so sloppy he wonders if it even feels good for yukhei, the alpha’s cock nearly slipping right out when yukhei starts to _really_ fuck him.

yukhei drills taeyong’s cunt with a persistence that has him twitching and drooling onto the sheets, eyes crossing under the blindfold. his hands curl and uncurl where yukhei keeps his grip on them behind his back, and he just lets himself be fucked, mouth open, panting and moaning while his body is used, violated in the most intoxicating way.

wet sounds fill the room again, yukhei’s low grunts and growls underscored by taeyong’s whimpers. he can hear the other alphas making noises as well, sounds of skin on skin as they succumb to the urge to touch themselves, drunk on the smell of taeyong’s slick. 

pleasure curls in taeyong’s belly, and he whines, high in his throat, a needy omega sound that he usually only uses on johnny when he’s in heat. it’s a primal noise, with a purpose to urge an alpha to knot, to breed, and taeyong hears johnny respond to it, his own low growling serving as a warning instead because so matter how much cock taeyong takes tonight, no matter how much come gets spilled inside him, the only alpha that gets to knot and breed him is _johnny._

yukhei grunts behind him, thrusts picking up and becoming impossibly harder, hips smacking against taeyong’s ass. yukhei growls, grinds his cock up hard inside taeyong’s pussy, and it’s almost enough to make taeyong come until yukhei pulls out.

taeyong sobs, cunt throbbing, slick pouring out of him as he tries to entice yukhei back inside. 

“fuck, look at you,” yukhei murmurs lowly, slapping his cock against taeyong’s pussy, driving taeyong crazy with the tease. “so desperate for it.”

taeyong whimpers, pressing his hips back, trying and failing to fuck himself back down on yukhei’s cock. “please,” he begs, “please, put it back inside.”

“mmm, but which hole?” yukhei teases, rubbing the head of his cock over taeyong’s cunt, up to his asshole, and back down again. 

“my - my,” taeyong stutters, brain short circuiting when yukhei presses just his tip into taeyong’s ass, only to pull out and shove his cock back into taeyong’s pussy. yukhei ruts shallowly once, twice before he pulls out again, fucking back into taeyong’s ass on his next thrust. 

the repeated penetration drives taeyong crazy, stimulation in both holes making him go dumb with pleasure. it’s not enough to make him come, but it feels so good that taeyong can’t really bring himself to care.

yukhei, on the other hand, starts to lose his rhythm, and the next time he thrusts into taeyong’s ass he stays there, fucking taeyong’s hole until he’s panting and taeyong can feel yukhei’s knot bumping up against his rim. 

“shit, shit,” yukhei curses, railing taeyong’s ass with single minded purpose, chasing his orgasm with taeyong’s body. his hips stutter and his cock lurches where it’s buried inside taeyong.

yukhei pulls out one more time, and he only manages a few more thrusts into taeyong’s cunt before he comes, groaning and biting at the back of taeyong’s neck. he fucks his come into taeyong’s pussy, flooding him with more wetness, watching it drip down taeyong’s thighs when he finally pulls out for the last time.

yukhei releases his grip on taeyong’s wrists and taeyong’s arms fall limply at his sides. taeyong drops into the sheets, twitching and shaking, overstimulated in the best way.

the bed creaks as yukhei gets off, leaving taeyong prone in the sheets. there’s some noise as the other alphas shuffle around him, and next thing taeyong knows, he’s flipped onto his back, hands on his thighs, spreading him to show off where he’s soaked and dripping.

taeyong sucks in a breath, and before he can squirm and try to close his legs in a pathetic show of false modesty, a hand comes down and slaps him hard, right over his sore, abused cunt, and taeyong _wails,_ pain and pleasure warring inside him.

he lays, panting, shaking, and the alpha crawls on top of him, pressing close enough that taeyong can smell him and oh _god -_

“ready for me, hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns*
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)  
> [tumblr](http://www.babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)


	3. mark

taeyong has been wrong about a lot of things in his life. he can admit that he’s misjudged a couple things here and there, started out thinking one thing only to be proven wrong and forced to switch his mindset. being wrong has never really phased him, but he supposes that’s because the things he’s been wrong about really haven’t ever affected him personally.

that is, until now.

when johnny first told him that the other alphas were down for this, the only one that taeyong was surprised to find out said yes had been mark. 

mark is the kind of alpha that people don’t expect to be an alpha upon first glance. he’s smaller, a bit slighter than the other alphas in their friend group, with a happy, mild temperament usually more typical of a beta. taeyong never seem him really get mad, never turn a mean eye at anyone, and he’d just gone about their friendship thinking mark could never be anything other than nice.

_ god,  _ was taeyong so fucking  _ wrong. _

his pussy still stings from when mark slapped him, slick leaking and staining the sheets below him. mark has two fingers buried inside of him, fucking him roughly and flooding the room with an obscene, wet squelching. he pins taeyong down with his body weight, and taeyong wonders how he never noticed this side of mark before.

“you’re so wet, hyung,” mark growls, teeth nipping at taeyong’s earlobe, biting and bruising his skin. he shoves his fingers in till the last knuckle and curls them hard against taeyong’s swollen walls, claiming taeyong’s mouth in a rough kiss, swallowing taeyong’s desperate little wail.

mark bites taeyong’s bottom lip as he pulls away from the kiss, nosing down taeyong’s neck and over his chest, mouthing wetly at taeyong’s right nipple. mark sucks it between his lips and tongues at it until it’s peaked and aching, taeyong trying and failing to simultaneously arch up into the heat of mark’s mouth and fuck down onto his fingers.

“don’t be greedy,” mark chastises him, yanking his fingers out of taeyong’s body with a gush of slick, laying another hard, wet smack over taeyong’s swollen clit.

taeyong cries out, trying to pull away as the pain makes his lips tingle, his toes curl. mark  _ tsks  _ at him, cooing disapprovingly as he grabs taeyong’s thighs and forces taeyong to stay spread and open.

“thought you said he likes pain, hyung?” mark says and it takes taeyong a moment of fumbling to reply before he realizes that mark’s not talking to him this time.

johnny hums, sounding farther away than he used to. taeyong mewls, squirming against the sheets. “he does,” johnny says. “he’s fucking whiny, but he can take it. he knows what to say if he can’t.”

mark hums, fingers dragging over taeyong’s thighs and over his cunt, dipping inside just deep enough to tease. he swirls around taeyong’s clit, rubbing tight circles against it, and just when taeyong starts to relax and let the pleasure loosen his hips, mark grabs taeyong’s clit between his thumb and forefinger and pinches  _ hard.  _

taeyong  _ squeals,  _ pain running red hot up his spine. his clit throbs where mark’s still squeezing it, and taeyong can’t stop the tears that well up behind the blindfold, soaking the damp fabric even further.

he sucks in a hiccupped breath, barely managing to choke out a strained, “m-mark, please,” and even that breaks off into a sob at the end.

“ _ mark, please, _ ” mark mocks but thankfully, blissfully, he lets go of taeyong’s sex, albeit with one final flick of his fingernail against taeyong’s poor, abused clit. 

taeyong jerks, thighs quivering as mark’s hands trail over them, grabbing at his flesh until it dimples. “you look so good getting used like this,” mark says. his fingers draw patterns up and over taeyong’s quads, across his hips, his belly, up his neck, until they’re tugging at taeyong’s lips, tips running over his teeth.

“open,” mark says, and shoves three fingers inside.

taeyong gags before he gets his bearings, more tears leaking uncontrolled under the blindfold. mark presses against his tongue, and saliva pools in taeyong’s mouth, more and more the longer mark stops him from swallowing. mark slips his fingers deep into taeyong’s mouth and taeyong gags again, saliva dripping over his lips, his chin, mark’s fingers, running down his neck and pooling on the hollow of his collarbones.

“so  _ messy, _ ” mark coos, pulling his fingers out and smearing the wetness over taeyong’s face. taeyong coughs, gasping as mark pushes his thumb into taeyong’s skin. mark draws his hand back and lightly  slaps taeyong’s cheek, groaning low and dangerous when taeyong cries out.

the weight of mark’s body draws away for a moment,  leaving taeyong feeling cold and barren for a split second until mark’s hands are on him again, rubbing over his belly and thighs in a gesture that is so far removed from the way he was gagging and slapping taeyong barely a minute ago that it nearly gives taeyong whiplash. 

slick leaks down taeyong’s thighs, and mark scoops it onto his fingers and shoves it back inside, rubbing hard against taeyong’s sweet spot. taeyong moans weakly, more wetness dribbling out of him.

mark fucks him lazily for a little while longer, circling his thumb over taeyong’s clit. heat curls in taeyong’s belly and he knows he could come like this, with mark’s fingers deep inside him, toying with taeyong’s swollen clit. he doesn’t voice that out loud though, scared that if he tells mark how good he feels then mark will stop, so taeyong settles for rocking his hips down onto mark’s hand, moaning weakly when mark starts to rub his clit harder.

“think he’s gonna come if you keep going,” yuta says suddenly, voice a double edge of danger and arousal.

“mmm, yeah, you’re right,” mark says, and pulls his fingers out of taeyong’s cunt with a dirty slick sound.

taeyong can’t help the way his breath hitches, the way he hiccups a tiny little sob when the tingles of his budding orgasm fade away. “shhh,” mark says, rubbing soothing circles over the crease of taeyong’s thigh. “you’ll get to come, hyung. you’re just gonna do it on my cock, okay?”

taeyong whimpers, nodding, showing he understands. “good boy,” mark says, and taeyong flushes at the praise.

mark keeps one hand on taeyong’s thigh while the other dips back down to his pussy, fingers pushing inside just enough to get soaked in taeyong’s slick before they pull back out. mark shuffles around for a moment, and next thing taeyong knows, his thighs are pushed back to his chest and the head of mark’s cock is slipping inside of him.

“ _ oh!”  _ taeyong squeaks, his surprised little sound morphing into a wanton moan as mark’s thick cock spreads him open. 

“fuck, hyung,” mark grunts, thrusting shallowly once he’s buried completely inside. “you’re so wet, you feel so fucking good.”

“mark,” taeyong whines, pussy clenching around mark’s cock as he draws out and thrusts back in, obscene with the noises he makes as he pushes his cock through gush of taeyong’s slick.

mark fucks him just like taeyong knew he would, hard and demanding and just this side of mean. he coaxes taeyong’s legs up onto his shoulders and leans forward, pushing taeyong’s legs so far back that they’re nearly at his ears.

“you should see yourself right now,” mark groans. “should take your blindfold off so you can see how messy your pussy is.” he curls an arm around taeyong’s thigh, and taeyong squeals when mark slaps his clit again.

“please,” taeyong whimpers, not really sure of what he’s begging for anymore.

“mmm, how can i say no when you ask so nicely?” mark’s tone is mocking but he’s true to his word, and the next thing taeyong knows, mark’s slipping the fingers of his free hand under the edge of taeyong’s blindfold, pulling it off and away.

the world comes into focus slowly, as taeyong blinks the blurriness away. the first thing he sees is mark’s tuft of blond hair, stuck to his forehead with sweat.

as he finally takes in the room around him, can’t help but immediately seek out johnny. 

he searches for his alpha and finds him sitting in the large blue armchair in the far left corner of the room, one leg crossed over the other, arm propped up and chin resting on his upturned palm as he watches taeyong get railed, over and over again.

their eyes meet and johnny raises an eyebrow in question. taeyong flushes, understanding the command for what it is, and turns his attention back to  mark.

mark grins at him, all teeth. “happy now?” he says. he reaches forward, pinches taeyong’s chin between his fingers, and tilts taeyong’s head down, forcing taeyong to look right where mark wants him to.

he watches, breath stuttering, as mark’s cock pulls out and pushes back in. his pussy sucks him right back in, and each time mark pulls out again, he’s covered in more slick, more alpha come as jaehyun and yukhei’s loads get fucked out of taeyong’s body.

“see, hyung?” mark asks, “look at your filthy little pussy, look at how fucking wet and messy you are.”

god, he  _ is. _ he’s a fucking mess, just like mark says he is. his clit is dark pink and swollen with need, slick and come smeared all over. his slick shines wet on mark’s skin too, and when mark shifts, letting taeyong’s legs drop from his shoulders so he can wrap them around his waist, taeyong catches a glimpse of the dark pool of slick soaking the sheets.

taeyong whimpers, ashamed and so, so turned on. seeing how filthy he is makes him  _ feel  _ even filthier, and he’s embarrassed at the way his pussy clenches, orgasm building in his belly again.

“mark,” he whimpers, unable to stop the way he jerks and twitches as mark rails his cunt. he can feel mark’s knot bumping up against him on every thrust, and taeyong knows that mark’s just as close as he is. “‘m gonna come.”

“yeah?” mark breathes. “go ahead, hyung. come on my cock so i can pull out and come all over your pretty face.”

with permission granted, taeyong throws his head back and lets himself go, riding the flow of pleasure as it builds, crests  _ higher, higher, higher,  _ and then  _ breaks. _

taeyong wails as he comes, sobbing as his pussy throbs around mark’s cock. slick runs in rivulets over mark’s knot, and mark barely lets taeyong ride out his orgasm before he’s pulling out, surging up and over taeyong’s body to straddle his chest.

mark grips his cock, one hand teasing at the head while the other jerks his knot. taeyong stares up at him, opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, waiting.

mark growls, loud and guttural in the back of his throat, and then he’s  _ coming,  _ thick and warm over taeyong’s flushed face. taeyong manages to catch some in his mouth, making sure mark’s watching as he closes his lips and swallows.

groaning, mark slaps taeyong’s cheek with his cock a few times for good measure, smearing his come into taeyong’s skin before he decides he’s finally finished. he climbs off of taeyong, and it’s barely a second after mark’s left him that the next alpha is between taeyong’s legs. 

he grins, shark like and predatory, and taeyong whimpers when he slips three fingers straight into taeyong’s cunt, mouths at taeyong’s bruise-mottled thigh and says, “god, i’m gonna fucking  _ ruin  _ you.”


	4. yuta

taeyong knows, in his heart of hearts, that yuta is genuinely a good person. he can be cold and cunning at times, but there’s also a side to him that’s sweet and warm and silly, and he’s got the kind of smile that people see and can’t help but smile, too.

yeah, yuta is a good person. but apparently, as taeyong is coming to find out through direct experience, yuta is also a fucking _sadist._

for the last twenty minutes or so, yuta’s been teasing taeyong to the point of tears. he’s got two fingers in taeyong’s pussy and his thumb on his clit, grinding the tips of his fingers against taeyong’s sweet spot, building him up and up and up, only to pull his fingers out and steal taeyong’s orgasm before he can reach it.

tears leak from the corners of taeyong’s eyes and he sobs wetly, thighs shaking and skin tingling like livewire as yuta slips his fingers back inside. he goes straight for taeyong’s clit, rubbing hard circles against it while taeyong wails, needy and overstimulated.

“p-please,” taeyong gasps, voice reedy and thin with stress. “i can’t take it anymore.”

“don’t lie,” yuta snaps, thrusting his fingers in hard. taeyong cries out, trying to close his legs. yuta’s free hand comes up to slap him on the thigh, over the already bruise mottled skin, and taeyong whimpers, letting his shaky thighs fall back open. “look how wet you are, taeyonggie. you love getting your pussy teased like this, admit it.”

taeyong hiccups, but he nods his head because yuta is _right._ he hates the tease but loves it too all at the same time, and he’s so wet, his cunt drooling slick onto the sheets.

“he’s crying,” yukhei says from where he’s sprawled out on the floor, hand on his cock, jerking himself off over his sweatpants. “‘s cute.”

“fucking messy is what he is,” mark adds in, and taeyong flushes because it’s _true_.

he really is a mess, covered in come and slick, saliva and tears, and he almost wishes he had the blindfold back on, so he didn’t have to see the reality of how filthy he is. heat runs under his skin, through his veins, and he wishes he hated it how he thinks he should.

“nasty little omega,” yuta murmurs, turning his hand palm up so his fingers twist inside taeyong, a small gush of slick spilling out over yuta’s wrist.

yuta slips another finger inside so two become three, fucking taeyong slowly, and then three fingers become four, and taeyong is panting, gasping, writhing against the sheets as yuta keeps pushing at him, and soon yuta’s got his entire fist inside of taeyong.

taeyong pants, desperately trying to adjust to the stretch, staring as yuta’s hand pushes deeper and deeper inside of him. it hurts, a sharp sting up taeyong’s spine; the stretch of yuta’s fist is so much different than the stretch of the cocks that taeyong’s taken today, and the pain makes taeyong’s eyes water even heavier, makes his chest tight and throat thick.

he _loves_ it.

“god, look at you,” yuta says. the wet sounds of him fucking taeyong are absolutely _obscene._ “taking my whole fist like it’s nothing. guess you really were made to be fucked, weren’t you?”

taeyong whines in reply, brain going fuzzy, clouded, and he can’t remember how to make his mouth form actual words. 

“filthy,” yuta says, like an afterthought, then pulls his hand out of taeyong’s body.

the loss of fullness is so sudden and jarring that it makes taeyong’s whole body jerk, his legs coming up to his chest, taeyong wanting to curl up into himself before yuta takes his chance away, grabbing taeyong’s ankles and forcing him to stay spread and open. taeyong whimpers as yuta stares, eyes flickering from taeyong’s tear streaked face down to taeyong’s abused pussy, still dripping slick onto the sheets.

yuta leans back, his tongue darting over to wet his bottom lip as he pops the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down. he pushes the waistband down low enough for him to get his cock out, wrapping his slick covered hand around himself, jerking himself off slowly.

he stops touching himself only long enough to grab taeyong and tug him closer, splaying taeyong’s thighs over his hips. yuta thrusts forward, his cock dragging easy and wet over taeyong’s cunt, bumping his clit, and taeyong whines. 

“please,” taeyong whimpers, and yuta just grins at him, all teeth, predatory. 

“beg all you want, baby,” he says, “but we’re doing this my way.”

yuta curls his finger and flicks taeyong’s clit, pain tingling up his spine. yuta grips his cock again, rubbing his cockhead over taeyong’s sore clit, almost like an apology. 

soft pleasure makes taeyong’s toes curl, and he’s grateful when yuta doesn’t stop him from rocking his hips up into the grind of yuta’s cock against his cunt. yuta switches the grip he has on himself, pressing his palm over his cock instead so he can press the entirety of his length over taeyong’s core, taeyong’s pussy spreading to let yuta thrust through his wetness. yuta’s cockhead keeps bumping up against taeyong’s hole, but yuta refuses to actually push it inside. 

taeyong clenches around nothing, aching for something inside of him, and having yuta’s cock so close but still not giving him what he’s yearning for is absolutely _maddening._

“you’re twitching, yonggie,” yuta coos. “you’re such a greedy little slut. already been fucked by three other alphas, and you’re still begging for more cock?”

taeyong whimpers, cheeks going hot. he closes his eyes and tries to hide his face in a pillow, crying out when yuta uses his free hand to grab taeyong’s chin, forcing taeyong to meet his eyes. taeyong swallows, blinking hard, trying to halt the tears that just won’t stop dribbling down his cheeks.

“aw, little cry baby,” yuta says, thumbing over taeyong’s bottom lip. “d’you want me to make you come? is that it?”

taeyong nods, a weak little bob of his head, and yuta laughs. he leans down so his face is only inches away from taeyong’s, breath ghosting over taeyong’s lips. he smells like fire and cinnamon, arousal making his scent thick, clogging taeyong’s senses.

“beg for it,” yuta growls.

“please,” taeyong squeaks, trembling. yuta sucks his teeth, disappointment clouding his features. he thrusts up against taeyong’s cunt again, grinding hard against taeyong’s swollen clit just long enough for taeyong to get desperate before he pulls his hips back again. 

“that was pathetic,” yuta says, squeezing taeyong’s chin between his fingers. taeyong whimpers, trying and failing to pull away. “i said _beg for it,_ you little whore.”

 _“please!”_ taeyong wails, fat tears cutting trails down his rosy cheeks. “please alpha, please let me c-come, i’m so—i need it, please. i’ll do anything.”

yuta’s gaze darkens. “oh? you’ll do _anything?_ ”

taeyong trembles, torn between the neediness of his aching cunt and the trepidation he feels from the way yuta is staring at him like he’s about to tear him to shreds. “please,” taeyong says meekly, reaching out with a shaking hand to touch yuta’s forearm, gripping yuta’s skin and asking for mercy.

yuta cocks his head to the side, staring wordlessly for a moment before he sighs, a façade of a smile on his lips. “pretty,” he says, and taeyong’s almost fooled.

yuta swats taeyong’s hand away, surging up and wrapping a hand around taeyong’s throat. taeyong cries out, scared and surprised, but yuta doesn’t actually apply any pressure against his windpipe. he flexes his fingers and thumbs at the hollow behind taeyong’s ear, contemplating.

“tell you what, yonggie,” he says. “i’ll make you a deal.” taeyong swallows, waits. “i’ll give you a minute to grind your slutty little cunt on my cock all you want and make yourself come. after that, i’m gonna fuck you, and i don’t care if you actually get to come or not.”

sucking in a nervous, haggard breath, taeyong nods his head.

“good boy,” yuta coos. he releases his hold on taeyong’s throat, dragging his hand down taeyong’s chest. he leans close, using one arm to hold himself over taeyong’s body. the other slips between their bodies, yuta palming his cock to press it against taeyong’s cunt again. taeyong’s hips jerk, uncontrolled, and yuta’s lip curls. 

“one minute,” yuta says, and then turns his attention to jaehyun, who’s sitting leaned up against the armchair where johnny sits. jaehyun has his phone out and taeyong flushes when he realizes that jaehyun’s been taking pictures. “start a timer for him, jae.”

jaehyun grunts in acknowledgement, tapping his fingers on his phone for a moment before says, “one minute, starting now.”

taeyong squeezes his thighs around yuta’s hips, arching his back and grinding hard against his cock. he’s so wet that the friction is nonexistent, yuta’s cock sliding hot and heavy over his clit. 

taeyong tips his head back, and he’s been edged so many times that his orgasm starts to build immediately, heat curling in his belly, toes curling where his feet are crossed over the small of yuta’s back. tiny, desperate moans bubble out from between taeyong’s lips; his pussy throbs against yuta’s cock, and it only takes a few more hard, filthy grinds before taeyong’s coming, trembling as he finally get the release he’s been begging for. taeyong vaguely hears the timer go off, basking in the pleasure of his orgasm, and he whimpers when yuta shifts, his cock dragging over taeyong’s sensitive clit.

“my turn,” yuta says, pressing the head of his cock against taeyong’s dripping cunt and sinking inside.

yuta doesn’t even give taeyong a moment to breathe, pushing in balls deep, fucking in so hard it jolts taeyong up the bed. “mmm, _fuck,”_ yuta curses. “such a good little pussy.”

heat floods taeyong, pink flushing from his cheeks down to his chest. yuta fucks him hard and unrelenting, using taeyong’s body like it’s nothing but a sleeve for him to come inside of. yuta’s not even _looking_ at him, eyes closed as he rides taeyong’s cunt.

“yuta,” taeyong whines, torn between wanting yuta to acknowledge him and how fucking _hot_ it is that yuta doesn’t care about taeyong, about his pleasure, treating taeyong like the fuck hole taeyong is ashamed to admit he wants to be.

“shut _up,”_ yuta hisses, gripping one of taeyong’s thighs and pushing it up to taeyong’s chest. “stop talking and take my cock like a good little omega bitch.”

taeyong shivers, choking down a dejected whine, hating the way his eyes sting with tears. it feels so _good,_ and taeyong hates how much he likes it. 

taeyong can smell the other alphas again, their pheromones thickening the atmosphere. through them all he can smell johnny, and he clings to the scent of his alpha. 

yuta’s cock bumps up against taeyong’s sweet spot and taeyong mewls, tossing his head back against the sheets. he gasps wetly when yuta leans down, sucking one of taeyong’s nipples into his mouth, tonguing at it until it’s stiff and aching.

yuta’s thrusts begin to lose their rhythm, yuta grunting against taeyong’s skin. he fucks in only a few more times before he rears back, pulling out and leaving taeyong’s pussy clenching around nothing.

“spread your pussy for me, baby,” yuta demands, and taeyong reaches between his thighs with shaky hands, spreading his pussy like yuta asked. “good boy,” yuta says, one hand squeezing his knot while he jerks himself off with the other.

the head of yuta’s cock bumps taeyong’s fingers where he’s keeping himself open; yuta’s head drops back, lips parting as he comes, hot and wet over taeyong’s spread pussy.

yuta strokes himself through the aftershocks, smacking his cockhead against taeyong’s clit as the last few spurts of come dribble out. 

yuta flashes another predatory smile at taeyong, scooping his come onto his fingers and pushing it deeper inside taeyong’s cunt. taeyong whimpers, clenching around yuta’s fingers, but they’re gone as fast as they came.

taeyong goes lax in the sheets as yuta climbs off of him, tucking himself back into his jeans. he saunters over to johnny, clapping the other alpha on the shoulder. johnny brushes yuta’s hand off, and when he gets to his feet, the power he emanates makes taeyong’s mouth go dry.

“alpha,” taeyong whimpers, reaching out for johnny. johnny regards him for a moment, face blank. taeyong squirms, spreading his legs wide so he can show johnny where he’s been used, slick and come dripping out of him, staining the sheets.

johnny moves to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. he drags his fingers up taeyong’s thigh and shoves them into taeyong’s cunt. his eyes are dark with arousal, and a dangerous smile graces his lips.

“why don’t we go ahead and show everyone how well your pussy takes a knot, baby?”


	5. johnny

there’s something about johnny seo that makes taeyong’s thighs shake. johnny doesn’t even have to _look_ at taeyong to bring him to his knees.

it says a lot, taeyong thinks, that even with all he’s been through in the last few hours, all of the abuse that his body’s taken, all of the hands that have touched him, bruised his skin and left him aching, he still yearns for _johnny_ to put his hands all over him, for _johnny_ to bruise him up.

taeyong is on his back, hands above his head, tied there by command alone, shaking and choking on his whimpers as johnny drags his fingers over taeyong’s drooling pussy, spreading him open as he makes a patronizing noise in the back of his throat.

“look at all of this come inside you,” johnny murmurs. “fucking stuffed so full you’re dripping, and you’re still spreading your legs for more. god, you’re a fucking slut, baby.”

taeyong flushes, choking on a sob. he hears one of the other alphas groan—maybe mark, maybe jaehyun—but if taeyong’s being honest, he can’t really be arsed to care who’s who anymore. now that _johnny’s_ the one who’s focusing on taeyong, taeyong all but completely forgets about the other alphas in the room with them. 

they’re not _his_ alpha, and no matter how many times they fuck him or come in his cunt, _nobody_ will ever have his attention like johnny does.

“your slut,” taeyong whines.

“is that so,” johnny says, voice lilting so his words sound more like a statement than a question. 

“mhm,” taeyong hums. 

johnny slips three fingers into taeyong’s cunt, crooking them upwards while he grinds the heel of his palm against taeyong’s clit. “that’s right,” johnny says. “these other alphas can fuck you all they want, but you know who your pussy belongs to, don’t you, baby?”

“‘s yours,” taeyong slurs. “belongs to you.”

“mmm, good boy,” johnny hums, rubbing the tips of his fingers against taeyong’s sweet spot. “such a greedy little cunt. did you like having four alphas fuck you, baby? did it feel good?”

“yes,” taeyong answers, honest and sincere. “i liked it a lot, alpha.”

“of course you did,” johnny replies snidely. “my baby’s such a little whore.”

taeyong whimpers, wanting to argue _no, no, ‘m not a whore,_ but he knows johnny would shoot him right down. he _does_ look like a whore right now, dripping come from four other alphas, his pussy flushed and swollen from getting fucked, over and over again.

“funny he doesn’t even deny it,” yuta sneers from where he’s splayed over the same chair that johnny was sitting in previously. taeyong flushes with shame and embarrassment. “he knows he’s a dirty little slut.”

“fuck off,” johnny growls, curling his lip at yuta. the other alpha jerks back with surprise, not expecting johnny’s reaction. “you had your turn, so just shut the fuck up and watch.”

the heat coloring taeyong’s cheeks turns from shame to lust and adoration for his alpha. taeyong might be a whore, but he’s _johnny’s_ whore, and he loves the fact that johnny won’t let any of the other alphas forget that.

johnny pulls his fingers out of taeyong’s pussy and taeyong whines, flexing his cunt to try to draw them back inside. “shh,” johnny soothes, petting over taeyong’s bruise mottled thighs. “get up, baby,” he says, and taeyong obeys.

johnny rearranges them, sitting back against the headboard and pulling taeyong into his lap. he wraps his arm around taeyong’s waist and holds him there, taeyong’s back pressed to johnny’s chest, thighs spread open, abused cunt on display. 

he’s sat in a way that he can see all of the other alphas in the room, and it makes him flush even redder. yukhei and mark are sitting close together on the floor, hands down each other’s pants, jerking each other off while they watch johnny finger taeyong’s pussy. jaehyun and yuta are hard again too, but they seem to be putting off touching themselves, anticipating what’s to come.

johnny mouths against the back of taeyong’s neck, biting a mark into the flushed skin while he drags his fingers through taeyong’s slick, flicking at his clit. taeyong whimpers, letting his head fall back onto johnny’s shoulder while he spreads his thighs wider, aching for more of his alpha’s touch.

“so good for me,” johnny murmurs, low enough that taeyong knows it’s for him only. 

“alpha,” taeyong whimpers, nuzzling into the side of johnny’s neck, breathing in the warm, comforting scene of alpha musk and _home._ it grounds him and helps him clear his head.

“my pretty little omega,” johnny says, and his voice is louder this time, inflected again with the dark, patronizing lilt taeyong’s come to know and love. “why don’t you tell me what you want, baby.”

taeyong’s breath hitches. “i want—“ he pauses, collects himself, thighs trembling where johnny pets over them, “i want you to fuck me. i want—w-want your knot, please daddy?”

johnny groans, low and dangerous. “good boy,” he says, and next thing taeyong knows, johnny’s hefting him up and splitting him open on his cock.

taeyong wails, toes curling as johnny’s fat cock pushes inside him, spreading and stretching his cunt around it’s girth. taeyong hears one of the other alphas let out a low whistle, admiring the way taeyong’s pussy takes johnny’s cock nice and deep. taeyong keeps his thighs spread, wanting all of the other alphas to see how good he is for his mate, how well his pussy fits around johnny’s cock, like he was made to be johnny’s personal little cock sleeve.

“fucking love your pussy, baby,” johnny murmurs, worrying another love bite into the side of taeyong’s neck. “you’re all fucked out and full of come, but you’re still so tight for me.”

“just for you,” taeyong babbles, pleasure already so overwhelming it makes his brain fuzzy. “wanna make you feel good, alpha.”

“yeah?” johnny pants, fucking up into taeyong’s cunt harder, faster, fingers pinching at taeyong’s clit. “even after all these other alphas fucked you, you’re still hungry for me?”

“yes,” taeyong whimpers. “only you, alpha. i don’t—i only wanna please you. m-my pussy is yours.”

“that’s fucking right,” johnny growls. the hand playing with taeyong’s clit dips lower, spreads the folds of taeyong’s cunt, and taeyong flushes when he looks down and sees the frothy white of the other alphas’ come dripping out of his pussy, down johnny’s cock, leaking over his knot. johnny’s other hand comes up and his fingers curl against taeyong’s throat, squeezing hard enough to cut taeyong’s breathing off, just for a moment, but it’s long enough.

taeyong’s heart lurches, slick gushes over johnny’s cock, and taeyong comes.

he wails and trembles with it, crying out as the pleasure wracks through his body. he barely has time to process his orgasm before he hears johnny growl viscerally in his ear, and next thing taeyong knows, he’s on his belly, ass up with his face shoved in the puddle of his own come and slick. 

“you’re _mine,_ taeyong,” johnny says, voice like ice through taeyong’s veins; it makes him shudder. “your body is mine, this little pussy is mine, do you understand? everything you are belongs to _me.”_

taeyong cries out, choking on a sob and trying to breathe through it while johnny holds him face down in the sheets and fucks his cunt like it’s a punishment.

“ _yours!”_ he wails, adding even more filth to the sheets as he cries and drools all over himself.

“my omega, my mate,” johnny grunts, fucking taeyong so hard he jolts him up the bed, and the sound of johnny’s hips slapping against taeyong’s ass is so loud, echoing obscenely through the room.

taeyong cracks one bleary eye open, long enough to catch a glimpse of yukhei’s head in mark’s lap, sucking the other alpha’s cock while he jerks himself off, and even jaehyun and yuta have succumbed as well, tangled together with jaehyun’s hand wrapped around their cocks while they rut against each other like pups.

the visual makes taeyong flush with heat, so turned on with the knowledge that watching taeyong get fucked is turning _them_ on, too.

johnny shifts over taeyong and suddenly there’s a different pressure pushing at his rim, johnny’s knot bumping up against the stretched skin of his cunt. “alpha,” taeyong whimpers, drawn back to johnny, overwhelmed with the presence of his alpha, feeling like it’s only them here in the room alone, regardless of the eyes that still watch them.

“d’you want it, baby?” johnny asks, grinding his hips against taeyong’s ass, pushing his knot up into taeyong’s cunt, but still not quite letting it sink fully inside. 

“i _need_ it,” taeyong begs, voice hitching on a sob. “please alpha, please give me your knot.”

“fuck, how can i say no to you, baby?” johnny groans, and on his next thrust, he pushes his knot inside. 

taeyong squeals, his pussy clenching down around johnny’s thick knot, and he vaguely hears it when the other alphas start to reach their own peaks, yukhei moaning as mark comes down his throat, jaehyun and yuta grunting against each other’s lips as they spill over their combined hands. taeyong figures yukhei comes somewhere in there, too, but taeyong’s brain is currently too scrambled for him to really care all that much about it.

johnny’s knot is hard and thick and perfect inside him, and he babbles his gratitude as he seizes up and comes again. he shakes as his orgasm rattles through him, pearly slick dripping down his thighs, down johnny’s cock, spattering onto the sheets below.

“love how your pussy takes my knot, _fuck,_ ” johnny grits out, rutting shallowly against taeyong’s ass, chasing his own orgasm in the warm clutch of taeyong’s willing body. “you look so fucking pretty on it, baby. makes me wanna keep you knotted all the time, wanna breed you up.”

taeyong moans at that thought, suddenly so desperate for johnny to breed him up, to make him full and fat with his pups. “oh _please,_ ” he moans wantonly, “alpha— _johnny_ , i want—put your pups in me, please.”

johnny groans, fixing his teeth on the back of taeyong’s neck as he comes, deep inside taeyong’s willing body. taeyong cries out with every spurt of come he feels filling him up, and he whimpers desperately, tilting his hips up as much as he can, so johnny’s come will stay deep inside him.

“fuck,” johnny grunts, hips stuttering as he rides out the last few aftershocks of his orgasm. “next time you’re in heat, i’m gonna invite all of the guys over again, and they’re gonna watch me fuck a baby into you.”

taeyong whimpers, boneless in the sheets. “yes,” he whines. “yes please, i want that so bad.”

johnny kisses the side of taeyong’s neck tenderly, nuzzling up against his scent glands for only a moment before he leans back on his haunches, pulling taeyong up against his chest.

taeyong surveys the room with blurry eyes. mark and yukhei are slumped together, mark’s come shiny on yukhei’s chin and a big wet spot on yukhei’s pants. jaehyun and yuta are in a similar state, curled around each other, cocks still out, going soft in jaehyun’s come spattered fist.

“looks like everyone had a good time, huh yonggie?” johnny murmurs, mirth coloring his voice. 

“mhm,” taeyong hums.

“y’look good on a knot, hyung,” yukhei murmurs almost absentmindedly, and taeyong flushes at the praise.

“he does, doesn’t he?” johnny agrees.

eventually, the other alphas gather themselves enough to make their way out of johnny and taeyong’s room, heading to shower or otherwise clean themselves off. the last alpha to leave is yuta, and he throws a saucy look to johnny over his shoulder before he walks out the door and says, “let’s do this again sometime soon, yeah?”

johnny flips yuta off and yuta cackles as he leaves, and johnny and taeyong are finally, blissfully alone.

johnny shifts them so they’re laying down on their sides, spooned together away from the mess taeyong’s made on their sheets. johnny runs his hands over taeyong’s bruised peach skin, dropping light, soothing kisses over taeyong’s shoulders.

“hey baby,” he murmurs, “how do you feel?”

“well fucked,” taeyong says, and johnny snickers.

“i figured,” johnny says. “but other than that, are you okay? do you hurt anywhere?”

taeyong shakes his head. “no,” he murmurs, “i feel good, alpha. i feel really good.”

“you did so well, baby,” johnny says. “i was losing my mind watching you get fucked like that. every time you looked over to me i just wanted to get up and take you, show everyone who you belong to.”

“they know,” taeyong says. “they know i’m yours.”

“mmm, i know,” johnny says, dropping more kisses on the back of taeyong’s neck. “i can’t help myself, though. i just wanna mark you up and cover you in my scent.”

taeyong squirms, suddenly remembering the last few things johnny had promised him before he’d come. “i’d smell—i’d smell so much more like you if i was—if i was pregnant. w-with your pups.”

one of johnny’s hands slides over taeyong’s flat belly, resting just under taeyong’s navel. “mmm, yeah you would,” he agrees. “is that something you really want, baby? ‘cause i wasn’t kidding when i said i wanna breed you up when your next heat comes.”

taeyong shudders just thinking about it, of johnny keeping him hanging off his knot for hours at a time, fucking him over and over until he’s sure that his seed has taken, sure that, come a few months’ time, taeyong’s flat belly will be swollen with johnny’s pups.

“i want it,” taeyong says, already in love with the idea. 

“it’s settled, then,” johnny says. “you’ll stop taking your birth control?”

“mhm,” taeyong confirms. “my next heat should be some time next month.”

taeyong feels the spread of johnny’s lips as he grins against taeyong’s skin. “god, i can’t wait,” he says. “you’re going to be such a good little mommy.”

taeyong flushes with warmth, a mix of love and adoration and wanting. he snuggles even closer into johnny’s chest, sighing happily when johnny tightens his arms around him. 

“take a nap, baby,” johnny murmurs. “we can take a bath together and strip the bed when you wake up, okay?”

“mmkay,” taeyong hums, letting his eyes fall closed.

he falls asleep with a sweet throbbing between his thighs, johnny’s warmth against his back, covered in slick and alpha come and so, so content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)   
>  [tumblr](http://babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> i will be breaking this fic up into chapters, with each chapter corresponding to whatever alpha is currently having their turn with taeyong. i won't reveal the order now, but it is posted on my twitter if you're really curious to know.
> 
> [tumblr](https://babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)  
> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
